


臨場反應

by HigyoChisato



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigyoChisato/pseuds/HigyoChisato
Summary: Pepper 處理善後事宜。接鋼鐵人 2。





	臨場反應

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Winging It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/431204) by [VR_Trakowski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VR_Trakowski/pseuds/VR_Trakowski). 



「……我不接受。」Tony 捏捏她的手，朝她露齒一笑。

Pepper 大笑起來，她知道自己的興奮感有一半是來自於腎上腺素，但她不太在乎。他嚐起來的味道仍留在她的唇上，奇怪的是，雖然她知道這整件事很瘋狂，卻沒有對災難做出該有的反應。「Tony，我要辭職的話，你實際上是阻止不了我的。」

他放開她，僵硬地彎腰撿起破舊的頭盔。「 _無法撤銷_ ，記得嗎？就算我想我也沒辦法拿回這個職位。幫我拿著這個一下好嗎？」

Tony 把頭盔丟進她手裡，向前走了幾步往屋簷下看。Pepper 趁這時候檢查他破損的盔甲，因為那些蝕刻金屬的傷痕而微微發抖。

_他差點就 **死了** 。_

她仍在試圖消化這件事，在白癡漢默、那些機械士兵、還有爆炸之間，她並沒有多少 _時間_ 。而她正在掙扎要因為 Tony 隱瞞這件事而殺了他、或是要因為自己沒有留意到他的狀況而道歉，因為她 _應該_ 留意到的。

_除了他用管理整間公司的責任來讓妳分心。他 **故意** 的。_

這算不上一個藉口；Pepper 曾處理過比這更高壓的工作。雖然從另一方面來說，過去那些工作都不需要她一肩扛起上千人的生計。雖然她曾為史塔克工業做過決策，但那最終還是 Tony 的責任。

她只是不知道現在該做何感想。訊息量太大了；公司、真相、飛行，還有剛剛她和 Tony 之間發生的——

_我需要時間_ _——_

但很不幸地，她現在並沒有時間。Tony 叮叮噹噹地走回來，看上去心不在焉。「看來火勢已經控制住了。要走了嗎？」

 

「我們最好快點。我得和警察做確認。」Pepper 自然而然地想找到通往樓下的門，但舉目所見一片漆黑。而且，她想起來，就算有門應該也是鎖上的。

「Pepper。」她轉回面對 Tony 時，他正擺出這週以來想跟她談話的那種有點憂鬱的表情，一看就讓她感覺愧疚。「聽著，我知道妳不喜歡飛行，但這是最快回到下面的方法。」

找到門然後要求他為她破門有點太多餘了，Pepper 下了決定並在心中嘆了口氣，她聳聳肩。「我想你是對的。」她皺眉。稍早被他抓著的經驗對她來說是風、火和恐怖的綜合體。「我們要怎麼做？」

Tony 伸出一隻手臂。「如果妳摟著我的脖子……」

這很尷尬，尤其是拿著頭盔，但他環抱著她的腰令她出奇安心，而 Pepper 發現自己靠向了冰冷又不舒服的金屬。然後他們升空，而 Tony 在她耳邊輕笑。「別擔心……我會慢慢來。」

雖然他們離開屋頂而且突然離地非常遠讓她感覺緊張，她還是對這個暗示翻了個白眼。但他們沒有往下掉，而是朝外飄浮。「那些警察在哪裡？」Tony 問道，他溫暖的呼吸正對著她的臉頰。

「他們應該在出口那裡，」Pepper 勉強道，集中注意她抱在胸前的頭盔，不讓自己往下看。儘管如此，她的胃裡仍然浸滿了不安，至少在他稍偏過頭用他的唇覆住她的唇之前是這樣。

她沒有計畫要再次吻他，至少現在還沒有，但她無法抗拒這個碰觸；畢竟這是 Tony Stark，而且這件事某種程度上已經發展很久了。以一個生病而且因為戰鬥而疲憊不堪的男人來說，他的氣息出奇地甜蜜，而他用吻哄她、安撫她，讓她幾乎忘了他們在半空中。

他終於放開她時，Pepper 勉強撬開自己的雙眼，看見他們的高度已經降低許多，正在緩慢靠近西出口附近的三個警官。「你試圖讓我分心，」她控訴。

Tony 笑道，「只是個額外獎勵。我們到了。」他用一個比她預期的更優美的動作讓他們倆降落在警察面前，把她雙腳著地放下，然後把頭盔從她手中抽出來。「JARVIS？」

他像哈姆雷特對著小丑尤利克的頭顱講話那樣對著鋼鐵人的頭講話。Pepper 從眼前的荒謬景象轉開，迅速和傻住的警官們商談，發現自己因為傷者至少都已送醫而鬆了口氣。

「等最後一輛救護車開出去，我們會立刻封鎖現場，」主管的警官向她保證。「我們接到的命令是等待善後人員明天早上來接管。」

事情 _多_ 到令她疲於處理。Pepper 又嘆了口氣，暫時閉上眼睛，但是她的常識告訴她，拖延是沒有意義的。她應該要發出指示了；善後人員只要光線足夠作業就會到了，史塔克工業的公關部正在暫時應付媒體。還有足夠的時間在早晨第一時間發出聲明。而她 _很累_ 了。

還有 Tony。Natasha 離開後就沒人會看顧他、確保他有得到需要的食物和休息了。看來無論她辭職與否，那個職責仍是她的。

「好吧，」她對警官們說。「我會在這裡等到我能叫到車－－」

「不需要，」Tony 在她背後愉快地說。「JARVIS 說 Happy 在路上了。」

「很好。」她有點因為他和 Natasha 一起走而不是留在她身邊而有點惱火，但在這種情況下其實滿合理的。她轉過身。「他什麼時候會到？」

「呃，現在。」Tony 朝那對迫近他們的車頭燈揚起下巴示意，警官趕忙打開門好讓他們離開。她仍不習慣人們向 _她_ 表達尊重，但總比人們質疑她來得好……

車一停下，Tony 就抓住了車門把手。「妳要去市區的房子*嗎，Potts？」他問道，為她打開車門。

Pepper 越過他滑進車裡，「對。」這不太恰當，因為她已經不為他工作了，但她不知道 Natasha 為她們倆訂的是哪間旅館，而且她反正得確定他有休息和吃東西。「你一起走嗎？」

「我們到那裡會合。」Tony 撬開頭盔並把自己的頭塞進去；頭盔幾秒後關上並且從眼睛發出光芒。他關上車門，Happy 向前開動時，鋼鐵人的推進器也怒吼著啟動。

車程的最初幾分鐘很安靜，但 Pepper 能從自己的坐位感覺到 Happy 的內疚。她終於在後視鏡中對上他的目光。「介意解釋一下發生了什麼事嗎？」

他幾乎是急切地照辦。彷彿她需要證據一樣，Pepper 發現 Natasha 的套裝和高跟鞋留在車裡，她對這個女人靈活到能在後座換裝感到吃驚。

「我不知道，」Happy 終於說完了。「我是說，也許她在擂台上放倒我時我就該猜到了，但是－－」

「沒關係，」Pepper 溫和地打斷他，「這是她的工作，Happy。別擔心。」畢竟「Natalie」在那個慘不忍睹的派對結束後向她坦承自己的身分前，她也沒察覺。

 _或許也不算太慘。_ Pepper 皺眉，放鬆向後靠著座椅。 _如果_ _Tony_ _那時候是_ _……_ _但是後來他_ _……_

這不完全是理解這整件事的思路。如果 Tony 當時知道自己快死了－－如果他存心把公司給她，不只是為了讓她分心，而是－－當他－－當他－－

她的頭開始抽痛，Pepper 揉揉自己的太陽穴，一邊嘆氣。 _只有_ _Tony_ _會為了誤導某人而毀了自己半間房子。_

不管監督它復原還是不是她的職責－－呃，這是另一個待確認的問題。這提醒了她留意到如果她辭了史塔克工業的執行長，她不一定要回到她的舊職位。當然，她的復職手續不會卡很久，但是－－

她努力試著不要想起稍早被 Tony 摟著的時刻，但是失敗了。無人機被擊落發出的嗚咽聲愈來愈響，讓她迷惑－－那聽起來像是呼救聲－－而且馬不停蹄的、旋轉的飛行比了解她剛逃過一場爆炸更讓她害怕。 _多 **傻** 啊－－_

Tony 快速地安排了這麼多事的事實讓她分心，Pepper 在前往市區房子的路上一直想著她愛騙人的前老闆，感覺愈來愈生氣。生氣……還有受傷。

_我以為他信任我。_

事實上，Obadiah 死亡、Tony 和 Rhodey 吵架後，她以為自己是他 _唯一_ 信任的人。 _他說他只有我了。_ 然而他對她隱瞞了這麼多，迴避她的問題、她的注意，迴避 _她_ －－

但除了這些合理的煩惱，另一方面，她也記得一個不漂亮的蛋捲、一盒草莓、一雙煩惱的眼睛試圖越過辦公桌和她對視但她只顧著自己的事。沒有 _時間_ 傾聽，Pepper 為自己辯解，而這在一定程度上是真的；他也沒有真的對她說什麼。

兩邊都有錯。結論就是這樣。她閉上眼睛，試圖在頭痛變得太嚴重之前緩解。稍早的興奮已經消退了；在屋頂上的那幾分鐘現在感覺像是一個瘋狂的夢，即使她仍能在自己的嘴裡嚐到他轉瞬即逝的味道。 _他們到底在幹嘛？_

最聰明的辦法，Pepper 想，大概是忽略它，即使這個想法讓她心痛。但她想 Tony 會同意的。

Happy 把車停在房子前的時候，她的頭已經正式痛起來了，不過她包包裡有帶止痛藥。Happy 打開門，Pepper 僵硬地晃下車，提醒自己 Tony 經歷過比這更糟的情況，而她如果能讓他吃點東西、去休息，她自己也能癱在她的小套房裡至少睡個幾小時再去面對明天早上要面對的一切。 _我的辭職還沒正式生效－－_

房子的底層幽暗安靜，顯然 Tony 沒把他的工作人員都叫來。這樣也不錯，Pepper 一邊上到一樓一邊想著，Tony 沒被分心的時候比較好溝通。

大起居室已經點起了溫暖的光，映射著堆在角落裡的裝甲部件。Pepper 眨眨眼，開始尋找 Tony，模糊地想著不知道他沒有機械協助是怎麼脫下裝甲的，然後瞥了一眼她的手錶，希望現在還叫得到外賣。 _不管櫃子裡留著什麼大概都不新鮮了。_ 而她真的累到沒辦法做比微波更多的事了。

「Potts。」Tony 從後面的套房冒出來，穿著運動服和背心、頭髮潮濕。「妳到了。」他對她笑，她最近很少見到他笑得這麼開，而 Pepper 覺得自己的心跳漏了一拍，好像它也有個電磁鐵一樣。

「你得吃點東西，」她開口時，他穿過了起居室，他光著的腳悄無聲息地走在地毯上，但是在她能繼續說下去之前，他將她肩上的包包滑下來然後 _再次_ 靠近吻了她，有一小部份的她在對自己叫喊著不該任由他這麼做，但是聲音被他純粹的 _存在_ 淹沒了，他平安無事地在她面前，和過去一樣生氣勃勃。她的手摸索到他的堅硬的二頭肌，她忍不住靠向他一點，知道他能撐住她的重量。

一吻結束，Tony 和她額頭抵著額頭，仍然笑著。「哈囉，親愛的，」他在逗她，「工作怎麼樣？」

在她想到該怎麼回敬他之前，Pepper 發現自己被帶到了起居室另一端的沙發上，被輕輕地推著坐下。「Tony，你－－你需要醫生嗎？」她問道，試圖集中注意力。她沒看到新的傷痕，但是他的弧形反應爐，在他的衣服下發著光，看起來和之前不太一樣。

「不。妳餓了嗎？我叫了 Ray’s 的外送。」

「你叫了外送？」Pepper 眨眨眼。Tony 喜歡那間熟食店，但是 Pepper 在的時候，他從來不會費心去點餐－－他只是告訴她自己想要什麼。「你 _確定_ 你不需要看醫生嗎？」

「哈哈好幽默哦。」Tony 拆開放在咖啡桌上的大紙袋，把餐盒散放在桌面上。「給妳，先喝點湯。」

「我不是在開玩笑，」她抗議，發現她的手上塞滿了塑膠湯匙和燙到她幾乎拿不住的容器。「Tony，你差點就 _死了_ 。」

「我現在沒事了。」他轉頭看她，用幽深嚴肅的目光掩飾他輕挑的語氣。「我升級了弧形反應爐，現在一切都沒事了。」

「升級了……什麼？為什麼每件事都和反應爐有關？」Pepper 下意識地放下湯碗，拆開湯匙的包裝。

Tony 拆開三明治的紙包並咬了一大口。「嗯呃唔，」他一邊嚼一邊說，Pepper 對他翻了個白眼，也打開了她的湯。碗裡冒出來的香氣幾讓她差點呻吟出聲，她的肚子毫不害臊地叫了起來。沒什麼比得過 Ray’s 的雞肉麵，自己做也比不上，她想直接就著碗喝湯。

Tony 吞下去了。「新元素，」他重複了一次。「我製造了一個新的元素來取代鈀。我應該可以為為這個元素命名吧？我要讓 JARVIS 查一下。噢，還有我得重新裝潢房子。」

Pepper 品味著第一勺湯。「因為你和 Rhody _打了一架_ 嗎？」

Tony 小心地看了她一眼，證明了他有聽出她強調的重點。「因為我裝了一個粒子加速器，然後它有點佔空間，不過對啊，有一部分是因為那個。我不確定現在房子的結構夠不夠穩固。」

「一個粒子加速器。」Pepper 不確定她是太累了，還是因為她已經認識 Tony 很多年了，但 Tony 的話一點也不令她吃驚，只有一點試著想像他是怎麼裝在房子裡的。「也許你可以從頭解釋。」

「等一下再說。」他把麵餃遞給她，聲音異乎尋常地堅定。「先吃東西。」

她一般會和他爭辯，但是 Tony 再次拿起了他的三明治，而因為讓他好好吃東西比較重要，Pepper 保持平靜享受她的湯。頭痛沒有消失，但是減輕了，她也能感覺到自己過度疲勞的肌肉在放鬆。麵餃很好吃，Tony 甚至記得加點了一瓶水，雖然他自己喝的是冰淇淋汽水。這總是令她微笑，能喝世上最貴的蘇格蘭威士忌的花花公子在大喝整瓶 Journey 的香草口味汽水，還把瓶蓋塞在口袋裡。

他點了太多食物了，但是 Pepper 發現自己喝完了湯、正要吃第二顆麵餃，Tony 幾乎吃完了馬鈴薯沙拉和另一個三明治。她沒辦法停止偷瞄他，確認他 _在_ 吃東西、健健康康地；現在她 _知道_ 了，現在她沒有被分心，他瘦得很明顯、眼周的紋路也深得很明顯。但他看起來並不疲倦。

Pepper 把擦了嘴的紙巾塞進湯碗裡，Tony 還在吃，所以她向後靠、長長地呼了口氣。她知道還有很多事要做，從最重要的任務：盯著 Tony 上床睡覺，到組織記者會、到刷牙，但他們現在還有一點時間。

一點點時間。

 

x

 

Pepper 一直都有辦法馬上清醒；她不需要從深眠慢慢地漂浮到意識表層，除非她感冒了。所以當她醒來時，所有的事實一次呈現在她眼前。

她很溫暖，身上的毯子蓋得嚴嚴實實地。

她耳朵下的平面在輕輕地移動著，有隻沉重的手臂橫過她的肩膀。

她眼前的景象一半是被遮住的光芒，視野歪斜的另一半是房子起居室。

而她昨晚沒達成到任何一項目標，包括－－ _噁_ －－牙齒保健。

她沒有從他的老闆－－ _前_ 老闆－－身上彈起來，她沒動。這應該會是個彆扭的、尷尬的情況但……並不是這樣。感覺出奇地 _無邪_ ，Pepper 想，如果 Tony Stark 真有可能和這個詞有任何關連的話。她從沒想過會字面意義上地在他懷裡醒來，但這就像他的笑容一樣，對她造成了一些她沒想過的影響。令人愉快的影響。

再說，他聞起來很好，像棉花和肥皂的男性氣息，還有一點臭氧的味道。後者是來自於反應爐，她猜。她能從通過眼前的光芒辨識出鼻子後面她看不到的圖形，她搞清楚了改變的部分，外圈現在從圓形變成了三角形。

Pepper 強烈地想將手伸進 Tony 的衣服下檢查那個植入物。它 _在原位_ 的時候她從來沒有機會靠近看它；她曾把舊的裝盒，這東西在他體外就只是個小發明，雖然動力很強大。但在他胸膛裡時，這成了他的 _生命_ 。驅動他，在各種意義上。

然而她不打算順從自己的衝動。小心翼翼地，Pepper 坐起身來，感覺到 Tony 的手臂滑了下去；他皺眉呢喃了什麼，但他沒醒來，而她很高興。無論如何，他需要休息。

如何在不打擾他的情況下從沙發上起來是個細緻活；幫他蓋上毯子倒不那麼費心。Pepper 發現她的鞋子整齊地被擺在桌邊，桌上還放著昨天剩下的晚餐。她沒為了浪費的食物嘆氣，只是在心裡記著得在 Tony 肚子餓之前把東西清掉。他完全有能力遺忘馬鈴薯沙拉可能會壞掉之類的事。

他出聲阻止她時，她正穿越起居室，往樓梯和她的套房走到一半，他的聲音低沉、因為睡眠而有點刺耳。「Pepper。」

 

她轉頭看了一眼，不自覺地微笑。「再回去睡一下，現在還早。」

Tony 不理，把自己推起來。「我不接受。」

「什麼？」Pepper 困惑地轉向他。

他站起來，把毯子亂丟到沙發背後。頭髮亂糟糟的、鬍子也沒刮，他看起來完全不體面，但她曾見過他更糟的樣子，而且她確定自己看起來也沒 _好_ 多少。「我不接受妳的辭職。」

「噢。」她真的需要咖啡，Pepper 想，刷完牙後。「Tony，我們可以待會再討論，等我－－」

「不行。」他大步縮短他們之間的距離，然後執起她的雙手。他的眼神裡沒有一點笑意。「我們現在就講好。」

 Pepper 嘆了口氣，扯了扯，但他沒放開她。「Tony－－」

「現在，」他堅持。他沒用力，只是握緊，他的手指溫暖而強壯，而她發現自己的手指沒經過她的大腦同意就擅自靠緊他的手指。「我們達成協議前，我不會讓妳離開我的視線。」

「所以你昨天才沒叫醒我嗎？」Pepper 試著理解他為什麼這麼固執。他現在恢復健康了，把公司還給他有什麼關係？

「不是，我沒叫妳起來是因為妳需要休息。再說妳睡著的時候很動人。」他短促地眨了眨眼，但是笑意很快又消失了。「我……不…… _接受_ 。」

Pepper 搖搖頭，被激怒了。「我得沖個澡，Stark 先生。」他沒說話，只是挑眉，她考慮和他爭辯，但是在拿到咖啡前似乎都是浪費氣力。「好吧。這樣如何？我沖澡更衣後，等我們都吃過早餐，我會暫時回到 CEO 的崗位。這樣可以嗎？」

她有點半開玩笑的意味，但 Tony 長長地呼了口氣。「這樣可以，」他同意了。「暫時先這樣。但我會盯著妳遵守的承諾，Potts 小姐。」

當他放開她，她感覺手不尋常的冷。「半個小時，」她告訴他，然後繞回去撿起她的鞋子。「別吃桌上的任何東西。」

「不會背著妳吃的，」Tony 說道，雙手插進口袋裡看著她。Pepper 用盡全力忽略他，然後走向樓梯。

 

她的套房在二樓，Happy 昨天已經把她的行李箱放在外面了。她無聲地感謝他在意料之內的周到服務，把袋子拖進了房間，她仍然困惑於 Tony 奇怪的舉止。 _我辭不辭職到底有什麼關係？_ 如果他這麼希望她繼續這個工作，她能預料到他試著和自己交涉，但是執著於她的口頭承諾是－－

她沖澡到一半突然想通了，而她感覺頭暈，必須靠在浴室的牆上一會兒。 _如果妳辭職了，他就留不住妳了。_

如果她不再是執行長，也不再是他的助理，他們之間就沒有正式的聯繫了，在規定上，她可以無後顧之憂地離開。她 _不會_ 這樣，當然，至少不會不告而別，但 Tony 看來是忘記了。這讓他奇怪、甚至絕望地堅持，她幾乎感到難過，吞嚥了幾次讓如鯁在喉的感覺消失。

_他害怕會失去我。_

「Tony，你這笨蛋，」她在沖刷的水流下喃喃自語，緊緊閉上眼睛，這樣她頰上的濕意就很容易被水流掩蓋。

 

x

 

 

她的行李箱裡只有正式服裝，所以 Pepper 選了一件可用的奶油色洋裝，優雅而樸素，然後把她的頭髮盤起來。今天的某個時間點，最好是愈快愈好，她會必須對記者發言，這樣的裝扮才是明智的。一邊整裝，Pepper 一邊想著過去的一整天、期間發生了什麼，還有她自己想要什麼。

當然，這很個情況很荒謬，但是 Tony 身邊發生的事通常都是這樣的，而她擅長即興發揮。為他工作意味著必須快速思考、必須在沒有跑過所有細節的時候做出可能導致長期後果的決定。Pepper 不 _喜歡_ 做這些事，但她做得很好。

這在她的工作裡，有時是必要的，而不僅是關於 Stark 先生。她已經瞭解這件事了一段時間了，成為執行長，只是讓這變成她的長期責任。

她朝鏡子裡看了最後一眼。所有細節都到位了；她看起來冷靜又掌控全局。這是個面具，當然，但這至少能讓她撐過記者會。「前進吧，Virginia，」她對鏡子裡的自己說，然後上樓。

她沒看見 Tony。Pepper 在沙發坐下並撿起了搖控器，打算檢查新聞報導，但她的手指在按鈕上猶豫不決。史塔克工業的股價經過昨晚的事件一定和俗話形容得那樣如滾石般跌落，而且又要聽那些專家嫌棄她－－雖然發生了那些事都不是 _她的_ 錯－－想到就讓她覺得有點反胃。

在她能喝斥自己打開電視前，她聽見臥室門打開的聲音。Tony 走進大廳，看起來精神煥發－－他修了容，穿著保守的西裝和精心打理的領帶。Pepper 看著他，所有她小心封鎖起來的話全都擠到嘴邊，但那些話又好像突然都不重要了。當他的目光遇上她，她的胸膛裡有什麼東西在悸動，而她知道自己已經決定好了。

_管他的。_

她用了一秒鐘站起來，再一秒鐘走向他，雙手捧著他的臉好吻他。

他在她唇邊呢喃的詞可能是她的名字。他伸出手臂拉近她，她感覺到他的手指溜進、梳理開她的髮；但真正讓她臉紅的，是這個吻是更感性而非激情的，混合了奇異的愉悅。

然後 Tony 向後放倒她，甜蜜融進了慾望，又變成大笑。Pepper 抓住他的肩膀，試著在她感覺到他的手滑上她大腿後時怒目瞪他。

他再次大笑，然後輕鬆地扶正她。「早安，Potts 小姐。」她一站好，他幫她捊順她的洋裝，拂過她臀部的動作殷勤而不色情。

「是……呃……」Pepper 察覺自己幾乎結巴。「這太瘋狂了，你知道嗎，可是……」她的手放在他堅硬的肩膀上，她甚至都沒費心假裝在拍順他的外套。

「有時候瘋狂一點滿好的。」Tony 的手滑上去摟著她的背，拇指撫摸她的脊椎，而他覆上她的唇如此柔軟、如此溫柔。他的鬍子引起愉快的刺癢，他的頸部肌膚在她掌下發熱；Pepper 模模糊糊地注意到自己可以感受到他的脈搏，快而有力。

為 Tony 工作這麼多年來，她從沒看過他 _溫柔_ 的樣子。但他吻她的方式讓她再次喉嚨鯁住，她想起自己多久沒在生活中體會到溫柔了。

一吻結束，她只想待在原地不動，但還有太多事要做了。「早餐，」Pepper 勉強道，感受 Tony 在她頰邊的呼吸加深變成一聲嘆息。

「我討厭妳說得對。」他放開她，Pepper 退後一步，有點搖晃地彎下腰拿她的梳子。「你想吃什麼？」

她動作熟練地重新將頭髮梳盤起來。「我們可以讓 Happy 跑一趟星巴克。」

「聽起來妳已經計畫好了。」他在偷瞄她的胸部，根據她舉起的手臂來判斷，但是 Pepper 已經習慣他這樣了。

「我會打給他。然後我需要準備開記者會。」咖啡桌已經收乾淨了，她拿起她放在桌上的電話，快速和 Happy 通了話。她掛斷的時候，Tony 已經打開電視了，不過是靜音的，Pepper 忍住退縮，專注在畫面底部的股票行情跑馬燈。

令她意外的是，史塔克工業的股價實際上 _升了_ 將近 10 個百分點。 _又是鋼鐵人的功勞，_ 她半是好笑半是困惑地想。看來社會大眾仍然喜愛 Tony 的另一個面向，至少喜愛到足夠他們應付展覽會的災難。Pepper 忍住了沒有不懷好意地去查一下漢默工業的股價。

「喔喔，是訪談，」Tony 說道，一邊打開音量。螢幕上的記者在和警官談話，Pepper 深呼吸並穩住自己。

「……每件事，」受訪者對採訪的女人微笑道。「她一直留在現場確認每個人都離開現場了，而且準備了交通接駁送每個人回家。給我們留下了很深的印象－－大部分的 CEO 都是丟給比較低階的某人去善後。」

Pepper 花了一點時間才理解那個警官是在講 _她_ 。她對著螢幕快速眨了眨眼，完全被某人公開 _認同_ 她的事實嚇倒了。

電視台進了廣告，Tony 於是轉台。晨間新聞全是關於展覽會的戰鬥，伴隨一貫被媒體過度渲染的細節，但是當他們切到專家意見，聽見三個名嘴全都同意她展現了一個驚人稱職的執行長氣度，Pepper 目瞪口呆。

這真是 _驚人_ 。Tony 持續切換頻道，每次當她被提及，Pepper 都發現大眾對她的意見和她自己預想的完全相反。驚喜之餘，她覺得愉快又懊惱，因為和她在一個她完全無法掌控的情況裡下的幾個決定相比，她過去整週的辛苦工作顯然都算不了什麼。不過被認同還是很受用的。

還好有線電視有夠多的頻道，Happy 總算在 Tony 轉完所有頻道前抵達。Pepper 聽見 Happy 上樓的聲音，從 Tony 手中抽出自己的手，站起來；她本來要寫記者會聲明的，但是電視太令人分心了，還有她仍然習慣上前去接袋子和咖啡托盤。

Happy 看起來有點累，但是仍和平常一樣拘謹地對他們微笑。「您今天有什麼計畫，Potts 女士？」

Pepper 忽略 Tony 的白眼，並對他回以微笑。「我還不確定。我安排好後會打給你。」

他點點頭，朝 Tony 行了個禮，然後消失在樓梯。Pepper 把食物放在咖啡桌上，感激地喝了一大口她的咖啡。

Tony 一口就乾了半杯，開始翻那些袋子。Pepper 溺愛地對他嘆了口氣，接過他遞來的蛋白三明治。「關於我的辭職，」她開口。

「還是不接受，」Tony 頭也不抬地說。他拿出一個司康，然後立刻開始挑掉裡面的水果。「我告訴過妳這無法撤銷了。」

「胡說，」Pepper 回道，雖然她並不真的清楚規定。「我想辭就可以辭。」

「妳為什麼想辭？」Tony 很快吞下他塞進嘴裡的司康，終於對上她的視線。「拜託，Pepper，當 CEO 的壓力又不會比趕著我工作還大。」

她疑惑地朝他皺眉。「Tony，你是為了不讓我發現你實際上－－在生病，才把公司交給我。」

「我把公司交給妳是為了萬一我沒找到自救的方法，」他糾正道。「我是說，所以我之後找到方法了。但是說真的，這些事妳比我擅長多了。而且妳不覺得史塔克工業值得一個專心的 CEO 嗎？」

Pepper 沒辦法馬上回答。她從來沒想過他會承認這個，這當然是 _真的_ ，但她沒想過他會瞭解這一點。還有其他的－－也是。管理一間公司從來不是她夢想中的工作，但她一直偷偷認為她會做得比她的老闆好。

前老闆。

她瞇起眼睛。「你是因為不想要我回頭當你的助理才這樣講的嗎？」她的腦海滾過一串可能的後果，性騷擾、現況、放下關於一段感情關係的想法然後回到他們原先的位置－－她不知道該怎麼 _想_ 。

Tony 回以皺眉，看起來被汙辱了。「 _饒了_ 我吧，Potts。妳是私人助理界的 _女神_ ，我大概得僱上 5 或 6 個人才能取代妳，但是我覺得史塔克工業比我更需要妳。」他抽動嘴角，表情幾乎是蒼涼的。「至少在專業的部分是這樣。」

她的喉嚨發痛。Pepper 抓緊他的手，忽略那些食物碎屑，感覺到他的手指包圍著她自己的，回捏了她一下。然後他拉起她的手放到她的唇邊，用一種戲劇性但他做來卻不荒謬的姿態吻她的手。「我再也不會買草莓給妳了，」他在她的肌膚邊喃喃道，讓她大笑起來。他回以一個甜蜜的笑容，而她傾向前又吻了他一次，因為做來感覺這麼自然而有點發楞。當兩人的唇相遇時，感覺有什麼在她體內破碎，而 Pepper _知道了_ 。

是的，她已經決定好了，但現在她知道自己決定對了。關於她職涯的其他選擇都是次要的；這個，才是她要留下的。

「妳知道妳想要，」Tony 呢喃，轉向她的臉頰，好像對著她的肌膚會讓他說的話更有可信度一樣。「面對事實吧，Potts，妳天生就是個 CEO。」

他往後坐了一點，Pepper 朝他微笑，有點對不起他。「你知道人們會說你把公司交給我，是因為我們睡了。」

Tony 做了個鬼臉，「誰管他們說什麼？第一，我們還 _沒_ 。」他直接地對她擺出了一個期待的表情。「此外，除了八卦小報以外，沒人在乎妳做得多好。而且我還是擁有控股權。」

這是真的，Pepper 思索道，雖然眾所周知 Tony 對他的情人們很慷慨，有時慷慨到荒謬的程度，但他從來不會把和 _他自己_ 有關的東西交給任何女人。所有他準備的禮物都如同那些女人本身，是一次性的。然而 Pepper 考慮道，和他過去的做法相反，Tony 把史塔克工業交給了她。他在乎她和這間公司，以他自己的方式，而且他出於這個認知任命她作執行長。

_妳知道妳想要。_

他該死的說對了。Pepper 嘆氣。扮演代理人這麼多年來，她和 Tony 一樣在乎史塔克工業。而且她 _真的_ 熱愛挑戰。

「好吧。」說出這詞很可怕，但是令她心跳加速。「好吧，我會留下來。」

他的笑容很明亮，而 Pepper 發現自己被大力抱住。她大笑，因為驚喜稍微掙扎了一下。「你 _敢_ 讓我的衣服沾上油漬試試看！」

Tony 暗笑，放開了她。「快把妳的早餐吃了，」他說，又遞給她一個三明治。「妳血糖低的時候老是這麼難搞。」

他在照顧她。像昨晚一樣。Pepper 咬了一口三明治，看著他喝完他的咖啡，又伸手去拿 Happy 多帶來的那杯。這是個不錯的改變，她必須承認，但是不管沒有多僱 5 個助理，他還是需要人看顧。

_嗯。我想我能處理這個。_

微笑著，Pepper 開始構思記者會。

  

END

**Author's Note:**

> * 原文為 townhouse，類似台灣連棟的透天厝，較正式的名稱為排屋。譯者以為兩者在句中都不甚理想，故以意譯之。


End file.
